Touch materials including packaged electronic devices or transparent conductive films, and the like need excellent touch sensitivity for excellent operation. Furthermore, a lot of interests have been recently focused on the development of an adhesive composition for improving durability and optical characteristics of a device such as an OLED or a touch screen panel.
In general, an adhesive used in an OLED or a touch screen panel, and the like needs to secure optical characteristics such as transparency and visibility. For this purpose, in the related art, an adhesive including an acrylic resin as a base resin has been generally used, but needs to be complemented in terms of touch sensitivity, and simultaneously, it is an important problem to secure suitable modulus and optical characteristics.
In addition, adhesives using a rubber-based resin also have been developed in order to complement the disadvantages of the acrylic resins, and for example, the official gazette of Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-0050956 discloses an adhesive composition including a rubber-based polymer, and the official gazette of Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-0049278 also discloses that a butyl rubber-based polymer is used in order to lower a water vapor transmission rate.
However, an adhesive including a rubber-based resin as a base resin has problems in that it is difficult to achieve the chemical cross-linkage through a curing process, and a physical cross-linkage needs to be used, and as a result, it is difficult to form a curing or crosslinking structure for securing sufficient durability. Furthermore, the application of final products may be limited due to the problems.